Old Habits Omake!
by Nenerak
Summary: Aaaw, the joys of youth, the things alcohol can make you do ... AkaShiki smut


**Nice as I am (LOL) here is a kind of bonus chapter for Old Habits, taking place between chapter 33 and 34. Whether or not you consider it to be a part of the story is up to you, it doesn't change anything. Anyway, I felt bad not including any smut in it and so here it is! **

Shiki was looking away, blushing like he never thought he could. His friend always managed to make him blush like a damsel in distress. He was hearing Akabayashi starting to chuckle behind him, either from what he just did, or from alcohol, Shiki didn't know and Shiki didn't care.

He just kissed him! _Kissed_ him and what was worst is that he did like that kiss, much more than he'll ever admit it. Shiki did not dare to look back at Akabayashi, he didn't want to talk either, his friend too was quiet behind him, almost too quiet.

He shivered when he felt a breath on his neck, a hand somehow found its away around his waist and rested on his stomach, holding him in a tight and sweet embrace.

Akabayashi's lips went closer and closer from his neck until they brushed against the skin, gently kissing all over the place. Shiki didn't move, he just gave in the sweet feeling, it was too long since he last had the impression of being loved that much, so long he almost forgot. If they remembered that night tomorrow they could still blame everything on alcohol, whatever they'll do there will be no consequences. So Shiki gave in.

He turned his face toward his friend, Akabayashi raised his head, displaying a questionning look, Shiki brushed his fingers against his friend's cheek, lightly caressing the skin and suddenly bringing their lips together.

The red head closed his eyes and returned the kiss, putting his tongue to use as he gently licked his friend's lips, slowly entering the other's mouth and looked for his tongue, finally finding it and entwining them together.

Struggling to find air they both broke the kiss, only to get back to it as soon as they got some breath back, finding the taste of each other to become more and more addicting, a mix of smoke, alcohol and their very own taste.

As they kissed again and again, lips running around their face and neck, their hands started to move along, finding their ways under the shirts, tracing the young muscles, sending shivers down to their spine.

Akabayashi lowered his head while unzipping Shiki pants. He trembled but was too gone to do anything. His friend caressed his cock, slowly, and smiled when Shiki couldn't hold back a moan.

Lowering the other's boxers, the red head gave a tentative lick to his friend's manhood. He looked up to see Shiki's reaction, not surprised to see him blushing and trying to look away, Akabayashi smiled and took his friend's chin in his hands, forcing his eyes to meet his, moving his head up and kissing him fully on the lips once again while continuing to move his hands on the lower part of his friend's body, swallowing a moan.

Getting down once again he went closer from Shiki's, wanting to do the best he could, to offer his best friend the best first sex he could dream of.

It was the first time for Akabayashi too and each one of his movement was hesitant, but Shiki didn't notice anything. When he felt a hot breath coming closer to his cock, he tried to push his friend back, pleading for him not to continue. "Akabayashi stop, please"

His friend looked startled, "Why?"

Blushing again, he answered "Because, because I don't want you to do something like that for me"

"But I do want to do this for you!"

Shiki stayed silent, eyes unable to move from his friend as the latter went back to his task.

Slowly caressing the hot skin, Akabayashi's mouth went closer and closer, until he was finally close enough to give a tentative lick to the tip of his head, earning a moan from his friend, he looked up and smirked as Shiki quickly turned his head to avoid his friend's eyes.

"Shiki, you don't need to be that shy"

He took his friend's hand, slowly putting it in his own hairs

"It's ok, Shiki, it's ok, let me do it and stop worrying about everything"

As an answer he silently nodded, running his hand in the hairs before him, trying to concentrate on the pleasure he felt from this tongue licking him, trying to forget his embarassement, just trying to get used to the new situation.

Akabayashi's mouth engulfed him and he moaned in response, breath becoming more and more erratic, back arching from the sensation

When suddenly Akabayashi stopped Shiki whimpered and his friend smiled, noticing the kind of sound he just made he blushed and pleaded :

"Don't .. stop"

Smirking the red head answered "I don't think I heard that too well, care to repeat so I can make sure?"

"I - I ... don't want you to stop"

Raising his head to make better eye contact with his friend his smirk grew wider

"I have something else in mind Shiki"

Not really knowing what to expect from his always unpredictable friend Shiki tensed, eyes broadenning when he felt soft lips on his once again and slowly relaxing.

Moving his tongue in his friend's crevice, Akabayashi finally unzipped his pants and got rid of his own underwears, revealing his erection and smiling when he felt Shiki timidly reached for it and caressed the warm skin, a light moan resonating between their mouth, arousing them even more if it was possible.

Akabayashi broke the kiss and brought his fingers in front of Shiki's face, sweetly whispering

"Suck Shiki, suck, I don't want to hurt you"

Raising an eyebrow, questionning, he didn't voice any of his worries and simply did what he was told. He trusted his friend.

He watched attentively before leaning down and licking the crook of Shiki's neck, feeling him shivering under the touch.

"I think it's ok like that, now Shiki, please spread your legs for me?"

And so he did.

Akabayashi descended on the torso, trailing his tongue along the way, teasing the erect nipples, smiling everytime he heard any noise coming from Shiki's mouth. He slowly caressed his thighs, planting kisses on the inside while firmly holding his legs spread.

"Are you ready Shiki?"

The latter apprehensively nodded.

"It's ok, I promise you it'll be ok"

Slowly, Akabayashi inserted one finger in Shiki's entrance, making him gasp under the intrusion.

He raised his head, questionning, Shiki smiled "Continue, please"

"Sure?"

"Yes, I am, I - I want you Akabayashi"

He smiled and inserted the two other digits, making Shiki's back arch and covering his mouth with his lips once again while moving his fingers inside him.

Shiki was the one to break the kiss, desperately trying to catch his breath.

Akabayashi seriously looked at hime and asked "Can I go now?"

The other one nodded and he took his fingers out, carefully preparing himself to go inside his friend, he put his cock in front of the tight crevice.

And he pushed himself in, Shiki let out a small cry of pain and the red head planted a small kiss on his lips, then on his nose, his usual smile was reassuring.

"I won't move any more until you're ready, don't worry I'll make you feel good" he said, brushing the sweaty hairs on his friend's temples.

After a while Shiki timidly spoke up "Akabayashi?"

"Mmmh?"

"I think you can move now"

"You're really sure about that? I don't want to hurt you"

"It's ok, move, please"

Akabayashi started to push himself deeper, it became harder for him to breath and Shiki felt weird, until his friend reached a certain area.

He let out another moan, understanding the red head did all he could to hit this spot once again and he grabbed Shiki's cock, slowly pumping it on the same rythm as his thrusts.

Feeling himself close to his release he sped things up and they came together.

The red head collapsed on top of Shiki, trying to regain his breath, he felt his friend's face snuggling in the crook of his neck. The last thing he heard before falling into sleep was a whisper

"Thank you Akabayashi, thank you"


End file.
